


Lights, Camera, and a Little J2

by Sammy_Rae22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, Bottom Jensen, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, J2, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Jared, old fic, vulgar texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Rae22/pseuds/Sammy_Rae22
Summary: Also found on Wattpad; same author.Summary: Jared and Jensen are two major actors who play in the hit show, Supernatural. Their characters, Sam and Dean, have merely a brotherly bond, much like the two in real life... Maybe even a bit more than brotherly.





	1. Living Young and Wild and Free

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of people ask for me to post this story on Ao3 so I did. This is a little bit of an older fic so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Also, to make this clear, this story is nothing against the J2 wives, it just fit in the storyline.

"Bitch, I dare you to do it," Misha giggles from his drunken state, pushing a bottle of Vodka to his good friend Jensen. Jared, another friend of his, and colleague as well, smirked from beside his hand.

The three men were wasted out of their minds, but none of them seemed to care. All they were interested in was a little fun to celebrate their 8th season of a show they all acted in- aka Supernatural.

Misha, being the crazy one of the bunch, had suggested getting piss drunk in a trailer to honor the occasion. Acting was hard, and they just needed to let loose a little. No way better than to get drunk.

And that's exactly why they found themselves daring each other extreme amounts of liquor to one another at three o'clock in the morning.

Jensen, usually the upright one in the group- ironic considering his character was so laid back on set- was now ignoring all consequences, snatching the half-empty bottle of alcohol from the dark headed man, and chugged the rest down into his system. The bitter taste burned down his throat, but he only toughened through it, looking to Jared who was next in their pitiful game.

"Jared, I doubt ya could take a whole keg by yaself," Jensen slurs, motioning his eyes to the keg that laid in the corner of the trailer. Jared takes second glances between his friend and the beer keg, unsure if he should pull through with this. On the other hand though, if he didn't, he would never be let down for being a 'chicken', so his drunken mind got the best of him.

"Watch me," he grins, stumbling over to the wooden keg, tilting it over before taking large gulps of it. Before no time, it's empty, but to say the least, Jared could feel it take effect. The room spun, and his vision was blurry, but he still stood. He looks to Misha, an evil grin on his face, "See that bottle of Rum? Dare ya ta down it within two minutes."

Misha doesn't even hesitate, snatching the glass bottle and consuming it till it was gone. And the games continued till none of them could hardly utter a word without feeling lightheaded and sick, and all alcohol was drained into their bodies. Maybe the trio got a bit over their heads on this one.

"Uhg," Jared groans, rolling over from the floor causing his long hair to fall over his face messily. Jensen copies the larger man, letting a moan of sickness leave him as he rolls from his stomach to his back. The two were side by side now, practically laying on each other, but neither made an effort to move. Misha, though, was vast asleep on the couch.

Randomly, both of them turned their heads to share a glare between each other. Instead of a simple look that they intended, their eyes locked together in a silent conversation instead. But that wasn't what got Jared's attention, no, it was the way Jensen's greens eyes sparkled in the light in a certain way that unexpectedly made his stomach erupt in butterflies. In one glance, he dares to look down his friend's body.

Jensen wasn't oblivious to the fact that Jared was looking at him, so as if in instinct, he checked out the man in front of him as well. Strangely, he had never noticed how sexy Jared's lips were, the plump flesh, pink and made to be kissed.

And with that thought, Jensen finds himself leaning in, and Jared finds himself attaching their lips together, sealing the kiss completely without a second thought. The two continued to lock lips for a long while, even letting tongue slip by every now and then.

Jared, even though with his gentle looks, didn't seem like the type to dominate someone like Jensen, he ends up doing so. He's the one to deepen the kiss farther and bring the other boy closer to him in an embrace, hands even placed on Jensen's ass.

The tallest of the two's tongue licks along Jensen's lower lip, practically begging for more, but neither could go much farther than what they already were doing.They were both drunk and fuzzy so what they thought was a neat, pleasurable kiss only turned out to be a sloppy, slobber filled, exchange, yet neither cared the slightest bit. The men eventually pull off though, too tired for anymore. The two land back onto the floor where they had originally stated, just laying into each other for an odd comfort.

Neither one could explain what had happened, and neither bothered, only knowing that it felt good. I guess you could say it was just the heat of the moment. That's all that seemed to matter anyways.

"Shit," The shorter of the men breathed out, his slur heavy in his voice, "Dat was amazin'"

"Yeah," Jared agreed, his eyes already half closed. He was too tired to even conquer any real words, so 'yeah' seemed good enough at the moment to him. Besides, Jensen was too exhausted to care anyways. All that he could muster up myself was a not-so-casual arm around the other's waist. They fell asleep like that, snuggling into each others warmth, even dreaming about each other.

Too bad neither of them would remember anything that next morning...


	2. Golden Days

It's been a year since that crazy night, but both Jared and Jensen remembered nothing. Sure, they wondered why they had woken up basically cuddling, but in the end, called it no homo and dropped it.

At this moment though, the two practiced their lines together for the third episode of the new season. Season 9 had started with a bang. Sam Winchester is dying from the three trials of closing the gates of hell, and his loving brother is there to do anything for him. Much like Jared and Jensen in the real world. Their bond was close, closer than most actors are with their coworkers... even closer than the two are even aware of.

"Look at these chemicals. Do you even read the label?" Jared rehearsed, trying his best to not look at the script that he held tightly in one fist. He makes sure he voice sounds accurate before looking to Jensen for him to respond.

"No. I read 'pie'. the rest is just 'blah blah blah'. Listen, when we hit Detroit, we start with the homeless shelters," Jensen says his line, only taking a peek at the script once. The tallest of the two had to hold back a small stifled laugh. It was kinda funny at how much of Dean's lines sounded like something Jensen would actually say. Typical Jen.

"Right, then go to the encampments, soup kitchens," Jared continued, becoming less reliant on his script now. He looks up to meet eyes with his coworker. They both stared each other down in a brief staring contest to try to stay in character the longest, but eventually, he has to look away.

"Check out places he might have gone looking for work," Jensen shrugs as if this was real life situation. He then breaks character to smirk and wink at Jared. Jensen did that often, making random gestures, so Jared didn't seem phased, or at least, wasn't till the older man's greens eyes flashed in an unrecognizable way. It caught him off guard right away.

"Uum...," Jared's mind goes blank, all memory of his part disappears from his mind, and all he can see is Jensen. He couldn't help shake off the feeling of deja vu that washes over him.

"Hah," Jen grins, nudging Jared in the arm as he continued, "I won."

"Whatever," the other laughed back, nudging Jensen right back, only causing a lighthearted fight between the two. You had to admit, they were quite immature off stage, but eventually, they stop.

"So... wanna start from the beginning?" Jen asks after, already knowing the answer.

"No, not really," Jared laughed, growing tired of rehearsing. He knew most of his lines anyways, so what would a little fooling around hurt? Jensen nods in agreement, laying his script on the table next to them. Jared does the same, standing back on his heels as they stand in a comfortable silence. "So what now?"

"I don't know!" The shorter of the replies sharply, but there was a jokiness to it. Jared only rolls his eyes.

"We have two hours to kill..." He points out, looking to Jensen as he does so. The other just shrugs before his face suddenly lights up in an idea.

"We should do one of those live stream things," he suggests, a smile pulling at his lips. Jared had to admit, it would be a fun way of connecting with the fans of the show, so with that in mind, he gives in. Jensen immediately digs out his phone as he exclaimed excitedly, "Yes! Imma tweet that we'll be on."

"God, you're just like Misha. Tweet this. Tweet that," Jared teases, walking around to get the laptop that laid on the counter of Jensen's trailer.

"Like you are any better," Jen shoots back, sending a playful glare towards his friend. The tallest just rolls his eyes, placing himself on Jensen's couch that laid in the middle of the area. The other man follows suit, falling back into the furniture as well, right beside Jared.

Jared starts setting up the thing, his fingers quick and nimble on the keys, and for a brief moment, Jensen begins to wonder what else those fingers could do... But almost as quick as they started, the thoughts vanish as Jensen realizes what he was just thinking. His cheeks flare up, leaving him to hide his reddened face. Thankfully, Jared was too busy with getting the stream working than to look at him.

In no time, the two of them have things up and running. The word had been spread all over Twitter that the two actors were doing this, and all over the world, girls and guys of all ages are ready.

"Let's do this," Jensen comments, sending his next tweet saying there were starting. Then Jared clicked the start recording button and the screen flashed to them. Immediately he exclaims, "Hey Guys! It's Jensen and Jared."

"Yup, just wanted to do something with the SPN family," Jared comments, leaving out the part that they were bored. He continues anyway, "So talk to us, we're here and up for any questions."

"Okay, SpNBaeBae asked... How do you guys cope with your characters being brothers on set and then back to being friends in life?" Jensen reads off his phone, sparing a glance up at Jared when he was done.

"Uh well, we are pretty much brothers in real life too so it's really not that much of a change when we aren't in character. Jensen and I are pretty close as it is," Jared explained, looking back at the screen as he spoke. Beside him, Jensen nods in agreement.

"I mean like totally. Jared is probably the closest to me after all these seasons, and we've just have had something that clicked from the beginning," Jensen added. Jared couldn't help the sudden feeling in his stomach. He knew that what Jen was saying was only everything friendly, but he longed for it to be meant in a different way. He shakes the thought away, focusing on Jensen's phone for another question.

"What does the rest of the season have in store for us?" Jared reads. After a moment of thinking of what to say without giving too much away, he just goes with, "A lot of angel ass kicking. Let just say heaven will be going nuts."

"Definitely," Jensen says, "We can't say too much but I think you guys will be pretty amazed."

"Okay! Next question, what has been your favorite part so far this season? Um, since we're only two episodes in, there aren't many to choose, but I think it would be when Jared, or well Sam, is practically dying and Dean is doing everything in his power to save his little brother. The love between the two is incredible and so lively that it's almost impossible not to enjoy the scene," the eldest of the two tells the fans, even sparing a quick smile to Jared.

The feeling was back, making Jared's whole chest pound in a weird excitement. What the hell was Jensen doing to him?

"Don't you agree, Jare?" Jensen asks, breaking Jared's thoughts again. He was too out of it to answer with words, so he merely nodded, unable to move his gaze from Jensen's face; those pink pouty lips, piercing green eyes. A sudden burst of daja vu overcomes him, surprising him at the thought of already feeling this way before, but he didn't really remember ever being drawn to the other actor. He couldn't believe he was drawn in general.

Jensen hands the phone to a shocked Jared, raising a questioning eyebrow but doesn't push farther when Jared ignores him. Instead, he just clears his throat, getting the other man's attention. He nods the phone that was buzzing with questions of excited and curious fans.

"Uh...," Jared clears his throat free of the thoughts that choked hi,, gathering himself before looking to the screen. He had almost forgotten they were in front of millions of fans across the world, instead of alone in Jensen's trailer. He worried that the fans could have seen his odd behavior and jumped to conclusions, and surely when he read the questions, they all said the same thing.

_Do you two ship J2?_

_Could j2 be a possibility?_

_Jensen? are you seeing the J2 tension in Jared's eyes?_

_When will you two come out as J2?_

_Wincest? J2? The ship between you two is so real. Don't you agree?_

_J2?_

_J2?_

_J2?_

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat. Could they possibly be getting onto him? He tries to hide his worry when he looks up to the laptop to look straight at the camera before saying with as much confidence as he could muster, "J2 is not a thing, and will never be."

He knew it was harsh, but he couldn't have the media all over them and finding out what he had just realized moments ago. He looked at Jen, and was it just him, or did he see Jensen's smile falter slightly at the statement? He declares it just a figure of his imagination and goes back to the screen.

"Um... Jenny underscore Winchester asked when Sam would be getting a haircut," Jared continued with the questions, trying his best to lighten up the obvious tension in the room. The tension he created. He puts the thought on hold as he lightheartedly chuckles out a response. He voice was emotionless and he cursed himself at how evident he was, "I can't tell you if he ever will. Thought you guys liked my shaggy hair?"

Jensen fakes a chuckle as well, avoiding his gaze from the other actor. Both of them remained quiet for quite some time before fans started to notice, asking things like " _What happened?_ " or " _Guys, I think Jared and Jensen died_ ".

"I think that's all we have for today, but we promise we'll do this again. By guys," Jensen concludes finally, shutting the computer close to end it. After the video was made sure to be off, Jen glared daggers at the other man, his temper reaching its peak," What the fuck was that about?"

"Is it necessary to curse?" the younger man responds, avoiding the question. He knew it was sort of hypocritical considering he always cursed, but it was all he could think of to keep from answering Jensen's question. It seemed enough as the other just huffed in response. Great, now Jensen was really pissed. Jensen only proved the statement even truer as he storms out of the trailer, slamming the door behind him.

Jared sits there, emotionless. He eventually gets up, sighing longingly as he does so. It's only a moment later when he hears the door open again revealing Jensen. Jared partially wished for Jensen to just brush it off and act like nothing happened, but instead, Jen still looked annoyed, his voice tense.

"This is my trailer," He eventually says after a few seconds of just staring back at each other.

"Right," the younger one nods, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He takes a few steps forward toward the door so he is only inches away from Jensen. He was so close he could feel Jensen's hot breath fan over his already warm skin. He gulps down the nerves of being so close before continuing, "I'll just go then..."

And then he was out, slipping right past the smaller frame easily. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd rather have Jensen mad at him then have him disgusted in him. Jared had no clue what he was going to do if Jensen ever found out about his secret of desiring to touch the tanned skin. To kiss those pink lips. To love every inch of him. Jensen would think he was twisted and never talk to him again... Jared couldn't risk that.


	3. Star of the Show

It's the day after Jensen and Jared's argument, and the two men were just finishing shooting scenes for the day.  Jensen still refused to talk to Jared unless it was in the script, and it was starting to aggravate the younger of the two. He also felt guilty. It was his fault Jensen was upset with him after all. Maybe he deserved to be shunned for a few hours. 

The director and crew seem to notice the actors' off mood as they call the day short and tell the boys to rest up. Jared doesn't wanna admit how much it stung to watch as Jensen immediately leaves toward his trailer. He sighs as he slowly makes to his trailer as well before he is called over by the director. 

"Hey, Jared, just wanted you to know that there is a dinner party for the cast that is required. I'll email Jensen about it as well," Bob states. Jared just nods; he really wasn't in the mood for a party. Just as he turns to walk away, Bob adds, "I don't know what is going on between you and Ackles but you need to sort it out, and quick. We just don't have time to shorten days. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Jared says, looking away from the older man. And he really did. It was unfair to the crew and staff to sit twirling their thumbs while Jared and Jensen acted like children.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight then," and with that Bob walked away towards a group of cameramen. 

Jared sighs deeply as he walks to his trailer. He simply closes his door and flings onto his bed. His mind wondered what Jensen was doing. Certainly, 

he'd be attending the dinner, so this must be Jared's chance to talk to the green-eyed man. By the end of the thought, Jared already had it planned in his mind to talk to Jensen by the end of the night. If not, he'd be forced to barge into the other man's trailer and demand for his attention. 

Jared closed his eyes and stayed like that for several minutes. When he opens his eyes again, he checks the clock to see if he should get up and at least try to make himself presentable for the dinner.  He eventually decides to get up and take a shower. 

Jared steps into the warm spray and sighs in relief as his sore muscles began to relax. He stands under the water for what felt like hours before actually beginning to wash. A cake of makeup poured from his face from shooting and ran down the drain causing the clear water to get murky. 

He licks his lips as an image of a tanned, muscular chest along with two shining, emerald eyes suddenly appear behind his closed eyelids. The actor didn't notice as his breaths quickened and his dick twitched. His hand automatically goes to stroke his member before he even realizes what he's doing, just lazily moving from base to tip in a sensual rhythm. Water rolled down his long eyelashes as he continued to fantasize. 

The figure was biting a plush, bottom lip between their teeth and looking up at Jared in an aroused glare. The person didn't move, just stood there in Jared's mind. The brunette pumped his wrist even quicker as his dick grew to full hardness. Leaning his head against the shower wall, he let out a low groan deep from his throat as pleasure filled his groin. 

The water was running cold but he didn't want to open his eyes and ruin the beautiful scene.So instead, he kept going till he could feel tight arousal bloom in his stomach. He couldn't hold it back any longer and came with a final grunt. Only then did he open his eyes. It dawned on him abruptly that the body and eyes had been Jensen the whole time.

"Fuck," he panted to himself as he quickly turned the ice cold spray off. He shook his head, dread suddenly flushed through him. He just jerked off to his co-worker; his best friend. He leaned his head against the shower door as he waited for his breathing to even back out again. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

He climbed out in a hurry, still shocked with himself. What was he thinking? He was sick. Jensen wasn't gay.  _Jared_ wasn't gay. 

He had a wife for Christ sake! Genevieve suddenly popped into Jared's mind for the first time in the past three days and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Was it considered cheating to jack off to a coworker? His wife was back at home and here he was getting off at the thought of his best friend instead of his own fucking wife. What the hell was wrong with him?

He quickly swiped a towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself as he entered the main part of his trailer. The shower took longer than he expected and he realized that he was gonna be late if he didn't hurry up. He quickly threw on a casual suit and didn't even bother trying to mess with his hair. When he left his trailer, he was hoping to see Jensen, but he, unfortunately, didn't. 

\-----

The private restaurant was empty save for the group of actors and directors of the hit series, Supernatural. People littered the area, chit chatting amongst themselves as they waited for everyone to show up. 

The first person Jared looked for was Jensen, but after a few minutes of searching without avail, he gave up. He found Mark and Misha in the back and walked over to them. They stopped mid-conversation to greet Jared before continuing their talk. Jared wasn't paying much attention to what the two men were talking about, but rather watching the doors and hoping Jensen would come through them. 

Twenty minutes pass and still no Jensen, and Jared was starting to worry. He wouldn't have skipped such an important meet up just because he was a little aggravated with Jared.

People were just starting to take their seats around the tables when Jensen finally arrived. He played a charming smile as if nothing had happened and joined the busy chit-chat.

A simple bell rang for everyone to be seated so that food could be served, and for once in his lifetime, Jared wasn't hungry. The tables had been labeled so that everyone knew where to sit, and low and behold, Jensen was placed right beside Jared. The shorter of the two took his seat without complaint, but yet he still refused to talk, or even look at Jared. Jared couldn't even hide his disappointment

The food was served almost immediately; it was some kind of fancy salmon and avocado meal that Jared had never heard of in his life. He didn't really eat any of it, but rather held his focus on Jen the whole time. He hadn't even noticed that he was staring before Jensen gave him an aggravated look. 

"Can you stop fucking staring at me?" Jensen growled, way too lowly for anyone other than Jared to hear. The taller of the two looked away abruptly at that.

"We need to talk," Jared whispered. He  _needed_ to talk to Jensen. Anything to get him to stop being so mad at him.

"I know. But not right now," The older of the two hissed. Jared sighed. He couldn't wait any longer. 

"Please..." Jared quietly pleaded. It was several minutes of silence as Jensen thought about it before giving a short, curt nod. Jared silently thanked the heavens. 

Jensen was the first to excuse himself as he walked off; Jared followed suit two minutes later. He found Jensen leaning against a wall with his arms crossed a frown on his face. The younger of the two opened his mouth to begin, but immediately was hushed by Jensen and dragged into an empty supply closet.

"Now you may talk," Jensen says simply before queuing Jared to start talking. Jared sighed again before starting.

"What can I do to make it up to you so that you're not mad at me anymore?" Jared asks softly. 

"Nothing! You can't just ask and expect me to stop being mad!" Jensen snaps.

"I don't even know why you're mad at me in the first place," Jared admits. 

Jensen scoffs and rolls his eyes as if it was obvious. "You're a dick, that's why!"

"Just because I told the truth? What was so wrong about that?"

"The way you fucking said it was harsh. You practically snapped at our fans over it!"

It was Jared's turn to roll his eyes now as he leaned against an empty desk that was in the corner of the room. It quiet before he replies in a calmer tone, "Why does it matter so much to you? It's not like it's ever gonna happen. They should stop imagining things that aren't there between us before it gets out of hand. Right?"

Jensen didn't answer for a long time. He bit his lip as if he was in deep concentration. The lack of answer made Jared's heart flutter in hope before quickly realizing it was never gonna happen.

"I-" Jensen started before shaking his head as if to shake the thought away. He didn't try to finish his sentence even after a few minutes.

"What is it, Jen?"

"If I tell you something, can you promise not to judge me or laugh?" Jensen asked quietly after a moment, but after a few seconds, he shakes his head quickly "no". "Oh, nevermind. It's really stupid... and wrong on so many levels."

Jared prayed that it meant what he thought it meant. He reassured him anyway, "You can tell me anything Jared, you know that."

Jensen just nodded as he took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms. He then closed his eyes and whispered, "I don't know what's wrong with me... I just get these weird dreams and I don't know how to determine what they mean."

"What happens in them?" Jared asked, his curiosity getting ahead of him.

"It's us and... and we kiss... and it feels so real! I know I sound like a crazy person, but I don't know how to stop them!" Jensen admits, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. Jared just stares as he takes a moment to process it. He wanted to tell Jensen all about his fantasies and that he wasn't the only one but he was too ashamed to. He found himself just nodding causing Jensen to scoff, "See! You think I'm some freak now!"

"No, it's not that..." Jared starts. He wanted to tell Jensen so badly but he just couldn't. 

"Then what is it?" Jensen asks in a softer tone, his eyes dropping to the floor as he kicked his foot over the tile. 

"I-," Jared couldn't speak as his voice got caught in his throat. Jensen looked up at him and he lost all train of thought as he stared at the worried, emerald gems. He couldn't shake the feeling they gave him as they looked straight through him. He cleared his throat as he tried to change the subject, "Do you like them? The dreams, that is."

"No! Yes? I don't know... maybe a little?" Jensen admitted softly, looking down again in embarrassment; he couldn't face Jared at the moment. "I'm sick, I know."

Neither could explain what had compelled Jared to pull Jensen by the lapels of his suit and push his lips to his at that moment, but it happened quickly before either could think. Lips pressed tightly against each other before Jensen allowed himself to ease into it and kiss back. Several moments passed of them like that before Jensen came to his senses and firmly placed his hand on Jared's chest and gently pushed him back. The room was deadly silent as both men process what had just happened. 

"If you're sick then so am I," Jared smirked, his lips beginning to tingling.


	4. Man in the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not support cheating in any way and this story is for fictional purposes only. I, however, am taking out Jared and Jensen's kids out of the story so that there are no complications because of it*

"W-What the fuck!" Jensen suddenly snapped, pulling himself away from Jared as fast as he could. His brows furrowed in a frown as he shook his head in disbelief, "I-I have a wife!  _You_ have a wife! We can't-I can't- do this! What am I going to tell Danneel? Fuck!"

Jared watched patiently as Jensen had his slight meltdown in front of him. He continued to pace and blabber on and on for a few minutes before just stopping and looking at Jared.

"It'll be okay, Jen," Jared says simply, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed. He knew he should be freaking out just as much as Jensen was, but he couldn't find it in himself to.

"No Jared, it won't be 'okay'!" Jensen snapped viciously. He walked up to Jared so that he was inches from his face and gave him a scowl.

"Yes, it will be. If you didn't like it then we'll act like nothing happened and we will move on," Jared suggested, even though every part of him didn't want to forget such a special moment.

He expected Jensen to hit him or call him a name before stomping out of the room, but instead, Jensen only grabbed Jared's collar and crashed his lips onto Jared's just as harshly as the first time. A surprised gasp left Jared as he quickly recovered and kissed back. He was really smiling now.

However, Jensen pulled off just as fast and whispered against the younger actor's lips, "It's not gonna be okay because...I want this. I don't know why but I do, so badly. But it's so wrong."

Jared nodded his head. It  _was_ a bit fucked up, but it didn't change the fact that he still felt things for the other man. He also couldn't explain the strange feeling of deja vu of Jensen's mouth against his own, as if they've done this already once before, but he chooses not to mention it and keep it to himself. Instead, he wraps his arms around Jensen's waist and held his head on his chest. They stood in this position for several moments before pulling of awkwardly.

"We should head back," Jensen eventually states, wiping his mouth as if to rid of any evidence. As much as the taller brunette wanted to disagree he ends up following Jensen out the door.

They walk beside each other on the way back but chose not to talk. Jared couldn't help but glance at his co-worker and notice the light blush still on his cheeks as they entered the large party area where everyone was talking and minding their own business.

"We aren't done talking about this..." Jared murmurs before forcing himself to move away from Jensen and towards a group of people. He tried to make conversation with one of the makeup artists but was constantly losing focus and thinking about his best friend. He even found himself touching his lips as he remembered back to the kisses and glancing at the other man more often than not.

He sighed as he politely excused himself and made his way outside. It was getting hot inside there and he could use some fresh air. Once he steps outside, his phone vibrates. He sighs again as he digs the device out from his pocket and checks the text. He couldn't hold back the groan that left his mouth as he reads it.

**Gen: Hey, honey. I know it's late but I just wanted to check up on how you're doing! Love you**

Such bad timing. He was tempted to just ignore it but decided against it. He still loved his wife no matter what he was doing with Jensen, and to ignore her was unfair. He slid a hand down his face as he typed a reply.

**Jared: I'm doing good. Thanks for checking in on me, darling. Busy at a dinner meeting at the moment. Will have to get back to you later. Love yo-**

Jared hesitated before deleting the "love you". It felt wrong to put it after what he just did a few minutes ago. He sent it before waiting for her response. He looked off into the distance for a few good moments before his phone vibrated again.

**Gen: Okay. Just text me when you get back to your trailer. Maybe we could skype for a little bit? Miss you**

He sighed for the millionth time that night as he typed.

**Jared: Alright. Will do.**

That was all he could manage to put before powering his phone off. He went back in after a few more minutes.

"Ah! There you are, Jared! Now we can start with the meeting," Bob said, ushering Jared back to the room. From there, he was lead to his seat right next to Jensen. They barely glanced at each other as Bob stepped onto the stage and began his speech.

Jared began to zone out as the director talked about the outstanding feedback from the fans and the great work done so far in the season. In the corner of his eye he could see Jensen staring at him, and when he turned to look back at him, the other man would just look away with a light blush.

After several times of this, Jared gave up. He waited patiently for Bob to end his speech and allow people to leave although almost everyone chose to stay and party. Jared, however, left almost immediately. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed and dream of Jensen.


	5. Riptide

Jared got in his car and drove back to his assigned trailer where he instantly stripped out of his suit and flopped onto his bed. It takes a few moments to remember he was supposed to text Genevieve back. Jared exhaled as he took out his phone and typed.

**Jared: I'm back at my trailer**

It doesn't take long for his wife to answer.

**Gen: Can we skype?**

Jared wanted to tell her that he was tired and didn't want to but his inner conscience gets the best of him.

**Jared: Yeah, of course. Give me a second.**

**Gen: :)**

Still laying on his bed, the brunette reached to his bedside table where he laptop sat charging. He laid it on his lap and opened it to his skype. He found Gen's name quickly and clicked the little green phone to start the call. It ringed a total of three times before the screen popped up of Genevieve's face. Just seeing her smiling face made looking at her so much harder on Jared's conscience.

"Hi, Honey! I hope I'm not keeping you up too late," Gen starts, her smile never faltering. She wore her usual silk nightgown and her dark hair down in loose curls.

"No, you're fine. Not that tired anyway," Jared lied, posing a fake smile in the process.

"Anyway, how has filming been going? Everything working properly?" Genevieve asked, her voice clear from the other side.

"Yup, perfect. I think it'll be another hit this year," Jared answered honestly. Gen smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That's great news, honey! I'm proud of you," She exclaimed happily. "How's Jensen doing?"

There it was, the question Jared had been expecting. She always asked Jared about his co-worker, but this time it was different- or maybe it was all in Jared's head.

"Jared? Did you hear me?" Gen asked, " I asked how Jensen was doing."

"Uh- yeah, I heard you," Jared mumbled, he tried to keep his face neutral as he responded, "He's good."

_Good kisser..._

"Oh, that's good. You guys do anything cool while you're up in Vancouver? You two are always up to no good," Gen joked.

"You have no idea," Jared mumbled to himself, looking away from his laptop camera.

"What was that, Jared?" Gen asked, leaning closer to her speakers.

"I said that it's just been very uninteresting lately. Nothing really going on," Jared lied. He was growing tired of talking about this so he tried to change the subject, "What have you been doing since I've been gone?"

"I've actually been hanging out with Jensen's wife Danneel lately. Did you know that she does gardening too? We have a lot more in common than I would have ever thought! Isn't that just great?" Gen beams excitedly. After a long moment of silence, she asked timidly, "Jared? You still there?"

This couldn't fucking be happening, could it?

Too taken back by the sudden news, Jared panicked.

"I-I-I Th--k we --re brea--ing up!" He faked and quickly ended the call. Fuck! What the hell was he gonna tell Jensen? Maybe he didn't need to...

He quickly texted Gen an apology and an excuse for "bad service" before turning off his phone and closing his eyes in hope of sleep.

An hour passes without any luck. His mind was still reeling off all the possibilities that could go wrong, along with the possibilities of a happy future with Jensen. Jared knew it was a long shot but it didn't hurt to dream.

Giving up the hope to sleep, Jared turned his phone back on only to see six texts from Gen. He ignored them as he went to Jensen's contact. He pondered for a good while what he should say, or if anything at all. The clock turns to midnight when he finally decides on something simple.

**Jared: We need to talk about what happened**

Jared waited for a full two hours for an answer before he passed out from exhaustion.


	6. Take Me to Church

Jared wakes up to the disappointment of his text being read but not answered. He decides to give Jensen time to think; there was no point in freaking the man out by becoming desperate. He wondered if Jensen was contemplating on texting him right or not. What if he changed his mind about last night? Or if Jared rushed him too much by kissing him? Jared groaned loudly as he held his head in his hands. He was giving himself a headache from worrying so much.

It was past noon and he was still in bed. Luckily, Bob had given the boys another day off from shooting. Jared had nothing to do other than wait for Jensen to text him back. Usually, on any other day, Jared and Jensen would hang out and do something fun, but judge by the current situation, he was sure Jensen wasn't up to do anything with Jared for a while now.

The hours pass by slowly and Jared continued to lounge around, only getting up to eat or use the bathroom. At one point he even takes a quick shower. He doesn't even have it in him to let one loose while he's in there. Jared knew he was moping but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted Jensen to text him back. He didn't even care if they talked or not; he just wanted to see the green-eyed actor.

Gen texted three more times throughout the day, but Jared didn't even bother to read what they were about. Yeah, he was fully aware that he was being a dick to his wife, and once again, he couldn't find it in him to care at the moment, although he knew he would feel guilty about it later on.

The tall brunette was watching some show on the Discovery channel when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The amount of speed Jared used was shocking as he reached for the device and checked the text.

"Fucking finally," He murmured to himself as he seen it was Jensen. He opened it immediately.

**Jensen: Meet me @ my trailer in 10 min**

Jared didn't even bother to answer as he threw on the nearest clothes and left his trailer. He was smiling like a dufus, but he didn't mind. He didn't know why the idea of seeing Jensen was so amazing to him but he didn't question it.

He arrived at Jensen's trailer three minutes early and knocked. Typically he would just walk in like he owned the place, but now just didn't seem like the right time. So instead, he waited for the older actor to open the door and invite him in. He didn't even understand why he was shaking from the anticipation.

The door opened and Jared was immediately surprised as he was roughly pulled inside and attacked with an eager kiss. He can barely breathe but he kisses back when he realizes it is Jensen. Jared immediately takes control and flips them so that Jensen is the one pinned against the wall.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Jensen panted between kisses.

Jared just nods in agreement, too preoccupied to say anything. He begins to move from Jensen's mouth to down his neck. He nips the sensitive skin gently, making sure not to make a mark but to ensure that the older of the two could feel it. Judging by the loud moan Jensen gives, he felt it all right.

"More Jare! God more," Jensen whined. His dick was tenting in his pants and rubbing against Jared's thigh as he practically vibrated in need.

The taller of the two places his mouth back on Jensen's as he moves to cup the other's hard member in his hand, lightly teasing it. It earns him a frustrated grunt so he moves to dip a hand in his shorts and briefs. At first contact of his hand on Jensen's weeping dick causes both of them to jerk back before being right back on top of each other again.

Jared makes slow up and down movements on Jensen's dick, dragging out the experience for as long as it can. Jared never wanted this to end. It was so quick and unexpected that he didn't see it coming, but he couldn't be happier than what he was at that moment.

"Jared, faster!" Jensen groaned, jerking his hips up into the younger brunette's hand as if to speed it along faster. But, however, Jared had other plans on how to get Jensen and him off, and almost immediately Jensen sensed what he was thinking. The shorter male whispered breathlessly, "Fuck me, please!"

Jared was taken back slightly. He was thinking more like oral, but if Jensen was offering, how could he reject? It was only at the mention of fucking Jensen that Jared noticed how painfully hard he was. With one hand still around Jensen's shaft, he used the other to remove his bulge from its constricting confinements.

Jared gently took Jensen in his arms as he moved them to the couch where he laid Jensen onto his stomach with his knees underneath his so that his ass was pushed up. They work together in a rush of hands to remove the rest of the clothing from their bodies leaving them completely naked for each other.

Licking his lips, Jared couldn't help but stop for a moment and stare as Jensen fondled himself and pushed his ass out as far as he could. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Jared reached to lay a hand on Jensen's ass. He simply stroked the skin, memorized at the softness.

"There's lube and a condom in the bedroom table..." Jensen pants out, removing his hand from himself to keep from cumming too quickly. Jared nodded and got up to retrieve the items. He came back with lube in one hand and a condom in the other. He places the condom in the dip of Jensen's back and opened the bottle of lube. It was the type of lube you would masturbate with rather than an anal lube, but they would have to make do.

Pouring a generous amount onto the top of the smaller blonde's crack, Jared watched as the gel slowly ran down to his hole. He moaned at the sight before taking a finger and slowly coating it in lube. He's gentle as he enters the first digit into Jensen, stopping at every pained noise or hiss. 

He manages to enter an entire finger inside in no time. Jared then begins to pump the first in and out before he adds a second. He places a gentle hand on the small of Jensen's back and coos encouraging words as he eases into the slight burn.

"Almost there, Jen," Jared murmurs, scissoring the two fingers, "Just one more. Can you handle one for me?"

Jensen nods shakily, and Jared adds a third and final finger. He notices the muscles relaxing under his touch and figured that Jensen was starting to get used to the feeling.

When the brunette is ensured that Jensen is stretched well enough, he pulls out his fingers and adjusts Jensen so he's bent over the couch and easier to get ahold of. He then takes the condom and tears it with his teeth before slipping it on.

Jared thanks the gods for everything as he slowly begins to slide inside Jensen. The tightness was tighter than anything he has ever felt and the heat was unbearably good. He moans as he slowly thrusts in and out of Jensen.

He looks down at the blonde to make sure he's okay only to find a blissful look painted on his face. He's shaking and whimpering but not from pain but pure pleasure. The sounds only encourage Jared as he picks up his speed and thrusts deeper.

The taller of the two reaches around Jensen's waist to grab ahold of his dripping cock where he gives it several pumps in time with his thrust. Jared could hardly breathe at how good this felt. He changed his position and moved them so that he was folded on top of Jensen's back and able to grab onto the back of the couch in order to get a good grip.

With the new angle, he was able to hit Jensen's prostate with almost every thrust causing the green-eyed man to grow closer to climax. It only takes a few more thrusts to the prostate for Jensen to cum all over the couch and Jared's hand. Amongst his high, Jensen's muscles clenched around Jared's dick causing him to go over the edge and cum into the condom with a grunt.

As they left their highs, Jared left soft kisses on Jensen's shoulder before slipping out of him and getting rid of the condom. He came back to find Jensen only half awake, a dazed look remaining in his eyes.

"Come on, Jen, let's go lay down," Jared suggested, grabbing Jensen's arm and wrapping it around his neck so that he was able to carry the man easier. Once situated on Jensen's bed, the two fall asleep almost immediately.


	7. I Need A Hero

Jared opened his eyes to see Jensen sleeping peacefully on his chest, his naked frame against his own. It takes a moment for the brunette to understand what is going on, but once he does, he almost smacks himself. Did he really fuck Jensen? 

At that moment Jensen stirs and murmurs something in his sleep causing Jared to look down. Jensen startles at first, unsure of where he is until he sees Jared. He has the same moment of realization before cursing out loud.

"Did we?" Jensen asks though Jared was sure he already knew the answer. He nods anyway, leaning his head back on the pillows. He takes in a deep breath as Jensen sits up, rubbing his forehead as if to get rid of the memories. "Fuck Fuck  _Fuck_! Now what?"

"I don't know..." Jared answered honestly. It's silent for several moments as everything sinks in for the both of them. 

"I cheated on my fucking wife... with my best friend," Jensen shook his head, his voice cracking in the middle of his statement. He shook his head as if he didn't believe it. He sounded like he was saying for only his behalf, but it hurt Jared to think that Jensen was regretting it.

"Did you like it at least?" Jared couldn't help but ask, the sound of dismay evident in his tone. The blonde froze at that, not answering for the longest time before he sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, Jare. I did a lot. But that doesn't make any of this right! I'm not only destroying my marriage but yours as well. I'm a homewrecker!" Jensen argued, biting his lip a little harder than necessary. 

"Hey, I made my own choice. Me cheating on my own wife is my fault and my fault only," Jared replied, gently pulling Jensen's lip from his teeth so that he wouldn't hurt himself. He then continued, "Plus, I feel just as guilty... but I can't help but love you, Jen."

Jensen paused at the mention of love. There was a time when he thought the only person he would love would be Danneel, but now in bed with Jared, he was starting to realize that all along he had loved Jared. 

Jensen looked away as he suggested, "Who said we had to choose? I mean, I don't wanna quit what we are doing but I also don't wanna hurt wife, so why can't we just... I don't know, just keep doing this but in secret, ya know?"

Jared pressed his lips into a thin line for a moment before he began to nod, "If that's what you wanna do then that is what we will do."

"Thank you," Jensen looks down at Jared with a smile. He then laid his head back down on Jared who began combing his short hair with his fingers. 

"Anything for you, Jen," Jared whispered, continuing to mess with the other man's hair. It falls quiet again as the two relax into each other's comfort for another several minutes. 

"I love you too, Jare..." Jensen eventually admits, kissing Jared's bare chest. Jared smiles tiredly as he holds his best friend even closer to him.

\---

They were in the middle of shooting episode 12 of the season and it was getting harder and harder to resist kissing Jensen. There were scenes where Jared's face was inches away from Jensen's and it took everything not to tongue fuck his mouth right then and there, but he withheld himself like a decent human being. 

And of course, Jensen knew very well how turned on Jared was so in every chance he got, he would wink or bite his lip when nobody was looking causing the younger of the two to forget his lines. He got his payback of course, constantly "accidentally" bumping Jensen's crotch every few scenes. 

"Alright people! Take ten!" Bob shouted, alerting everyone of the break. 

"Finally," Jared sighed under his breath, motioning for Jensen to follow him as he made his way to an empty storage closet. He made sure no one was watching before he slipped inside, Jensen the following.

As soon as the door was closed, Jared was on top of the blonde, attacking his lips like a wild animal. He gripped his hips tightly as well as he rubbed his half hard on against Jensen's.

"Fucking tease," Jared growled, applying more pressure to their crotches. Jensen just moaned at the pleasure as he allowed Jared to do as he pleased. Jared just shook his head at the compliance as he continued to whisper dirtily, " You knew just how hard you were making me, didn't ya? Filthy. filthy boy..."

The larger of the two nipped the side of Jensen's neck before grabbing his thighs and lifting him onto the lowest shelf, knocking several bottled cleaning supplies onto the floor in the process. Jensen moaned loudly again at the roughness as his head smacked into the wall behind him. 

"Maybe I should teach you not to be such a little slut while filming?" Jared smirked, reaching down to rub at Jensen's hard bulge. 

"Yes! God, yes, please!" Jensen hissed. Jared then moved to his knees so that he was face to face with Jensen's crotch. He licked the fabric, feeling the roughness of Jen's jeans against his tongue along with the hard outline of his co-worker's dick. 

Jared just hummed as he slowly and agonizingly unbuttoned and unzipped the opening. He then reached in and pulled him out. He gave a tentative lick at the leaking tip before suddenly swallowing down the entire length. 

Jensen's hips flew forward at the abrupt heat, gagging Jared causing his eyes to water. He didn't pull off though as he continued to deep through the blonde. When his throat began to protest at the sudden intrusion, he pulled off and suckled at the head. His one hand came down to fondle Jensen's balls as the other one softly stroked Jensen's inner thigh through his jeans.

"Fuck Jare..." Jensen panted, his breath knocked out of him. He brought a hand down to hold onto the base of Jared's neck as the other went to his nipple where he began rubbing the nub.

"Like it huh?" Jared joked, pulling off only to say that before going right back onto Jensen's cock. He began bobbing his head as his pace quickened. He gagged slightly as the cockhead nudged the back of his throat but he never stopped nonetheless. 

His own hard-on was throbbing in his pants, so as he continued sucking Jen, he reached down and pulled himself out. He pumped his hand in rhythm to his mouth resulting in moaning around Jensen's dick. 

A knock at the door startles the both of them and they hurry to pull their pants up but not in time for Misha to open the door. The man stood shocked and confused as he stared at the two men. Both Jared and Jensen knew Misha saw it. Maybe not the actual act, but he saw enough to know what they were doing. Jared swallowed as he waited for Misha to say something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to point out there, I am not a Tin Hatter of any sort! I love the J2 wives and this story is pure fiction and written for entertainment purposes only!!


	8. Wide Awake

"Um... I... uh... Bob wanted me to uh... break is almost um... over and he uh... I'm sorry!" Misha stuttered, before quickly slamming the door and running away.

"Shit!" Jensen exclaimed, jumping to his feet and heading toward the door to chase after Misha. Jared grabs him before he can and pulled him back to face him. The younger of the two sighed as he reached to zip Jensen's pants back up and to straighten Jensen's hair back to normal. Jensen huffed a breath, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure the whole damn set don't find out what we were doing. You look like a damn wreck," Jared snapped. He sighed at how rude his tone was but his nerves were through the roof. If Misha tells a single soul what they were fucked...

"This is your damn fault!" Jensen snapped, shoving Jared away from him with a scowl.

"My fault?" Jared echoed in disbelief. His mood was getting worse by the second.

"If you didn't drag me in here and start getting in my pants, we wouldn't have been caught!"

"Last I remember you sure as hell weren't complaining!" Jared growled, stepping closer so that his face was in Jensen's. The blonde just scowled before he turned and walked out the door- surely to go talk to Misha.

Jared sighed as he leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes as he just stood there thinking. It took two fricken seconds for everything to get ruined. Just like that.

Now everyone was gonna find out what he and Jen were doing behind closed doors. Their wives would surely leave. They'd probably get fired due to bad reputation; no one would want to watch a couple of dirty cheaters. He huffed a breath as he made himself get out of the storage closet and head toward the set. The ten minutes were surely up as the camera crew began setting up for filming again.

"There you fucking are! Been looking for ya! Do you know where Jensen and Misha are?" Bob asked, patting Jared's back. Just as Jared was shaking his head, the other two actors walked in, Jensen's arm around Misha's shoulders and a frown on Misha's face. Bob saw them and bellowed, "Hurry up you two! We gotta shoot a few more scenes before we are done for today."

Jensen nodded at the director before scowling at Jared. Jared ignored it as he was dragged to the side where his makeup artist slapped on more makeup, complaining about the smudges around his mouth.

Thankfully the chosen scenes were scenes where Jensen and Jared weren't in together so it was easier to avoid each other. By the end of the day, Jared felt empty without Jensen there to talk to him. Misha wouldn't even look at him besides a few nervous glances that only lasted half a second.

He laid in bed just thinking about Jensen when his phone went off. He immediately grabbed it in hopes it was Jen, only for it to be from Genevieve. There wasn't a time Jared thought he would be disappointed to get a text from his own wife, but here he was.

**Gen: What are you up to, Honey?**

Jared debated answering it but eventually chose to answer back.

**Jared: Just got back from filming**

**Gen: Are you in bed?**

**Jared: Yes**

**Gen: Are you alone? ;)**

**Jared: Yes?**

**Gen: So am I... guess what I'm doing**

**Jared: Reading?**

Jared prayed she was reading her boring books like she always does before bed, but something told him she wasn't.

**Gen: Haha no... I'll give you a hint though. I'm wearing that sexy lingerie you love so much**

**Jared: Oh...**

**Gen: I'm touching myself right now thinking about you. So wet for you**

Jared doesn't answer for the longest time. He's surprised by the sudden boldness of his wife. They've never done anything like this before and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He kept quiet as he waited for Gen to say more.

***Attached Image***

Jared hesitates before opening the picture. He drops his phone in surprise as he realizes Gen had sent him a picture of her fingering himself. He shouldn't be so surprised. He's seen it many times before considering it was his wife after all, but it still shocked him. ****

**Gen: I can't wait till you come home, baby. Then you can see the real thing... maybe even let you touch ;)**

**Gen: Are you touching yourself, Jared? Are you picturing something dirty? Me on my hands or knees for you? Or... on my back as you eat me out? Oh! I can feel your tongue already!**

***Attached Image***

***Attached Image (2)***

***Attached Image (3)***

***Attached image (4)***

**Gen: Oopsie Daisy :) Came all over my finger!! :( When you come home you'll just have to punish me, won't you?**

Jared couldn't handle any more of it as he turned his phone off, not even bothering to text her back. He felt suddenly sick, like he was doing something wrong. This should be okay, right? It was  _his_ wife and all. But why did he feel so wrong and guilty?

He threw his phone somewhere on the bed as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the pillows. His mind drifted off to Jensen then the messages. He imagined that it was Jensen sending him such dirty texts. Just at the thought, his dick twitched in his boxers. Without thinking, he reached down to pull himself out and began stroking himself.

He pictured Jensen in bed with a hand down a pair of panties as he fondled himself, typing to Jared with his free hand. He could see it clearly as a wet patch spread in the front of the satin due to the pre-cum. Jared couldn't help but imagine the dirtiest texts Jen would send him.

He moved his hand faster as he watched behind closed eyes as Jensen moved the panties aside as he began fingering his hole. The younger of the two groaned as he watched the digits move in and out swiftly.

He let out a breathy sound as he flew his head back as he imagined Jensen moaning his name and begging to be fucked. Then Jensen came, covering the black panties in white streaks.

_Oopsie Daisy_

Jared opened his eyes to see himself covered in cum and sweat. He cursed himself as he sheds his shirt off and leaned back into bed. He thought of Jensen when he finally went to sleep


	9. Alphabet Boy

It's a total of six days of Jensen completely ignoring Jared- except during filming- before the taller of the two couldn't take it anymore. As soon as the break was called, Jared grabbed Jensen's arm and dragged him to the same supply closet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jensen argued, but he didn't struggle to get away.

"We need to talk," Jared replied, "Privately."

Jared gently ushered Jensen inside and stepped in right behind him, scouting for anyone who was watching. He was ready to explain when suddenly a pair of lips were on his. He kissed back with no question but rather took it further as he pushed Jen into the wall and kissed him roughly. He was angry at him for making him wait this fucking long but that didn't seem to matter at that moment.

"Fuckin' missed ya Jare," Jensen panted between kisses.

"Then why the hell were you ignoring me?" the other man growled, moving to bite Jensen's neck, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"Didn't wanna make the first move," Jen admits.

"You asshole," Jared laughed. He let go of the blonde and let him rest his head on his chest as he asked, "Did you talk to Misha?"

"Yeah, he's not gonna say anything. I told him it was urgent and he understood," Jen sighed.

"Good," Jared smiled, running his finger's through the other actor's hair. He then brought his other hand down to pinch at Jensen's ass as he whispered, "Still pissed that you made me worry."

"You're just pissed that you haven't been able to fuck me," Jensen chuckled, only to yelp as his ass was pinched again.

"Maybe," Jared laughed. He then pulled away before saying, "We better go before someone finds us again."

"You're right," Jensen agrees, kissing Jared one last time before slipping out.

\---

As soon as Jared enters his trailer, he feels his phone go off in his pocket. He prays it isn't Gen and sighs in relief as he sees that it's Jensen instead.

**Jensen: Meet me @ my trailer in 20. I got a surprise for you ;)**

Jared laughs as he hurriedly took a shower and headed toward Jensen's trailer. He knocked on the door before reading the note.

_Jared,_

_Door is open. Just walk in. Lock door behind you :)_

_-Jensen_

Jared does as instructed and begins to walk toward the bedroom part of the trailer. The door is slightly ajar and the lights are on. He ponders if to knock or not but decides to anyway.

"Come in," A muffled voice answers. The brunette cautiously opens the door revealing a gorgeous sight. There Jensen laid on the bed on all fours while naked. Between his lips was a condom and laying on the bedside table was a bottle of lube- a more appropriate kind than last time.

"Fuck, Jen," Jared huffed, his dick already stiffening in his pants.

"That's the plan," Jen joked behind the condom.

Jared stepped closer and smacking Jensen's ass as he replied, "Don't ruin the moment."

Jensen didn't answer at that, so Jared moved around the bed and grabbed the condom. In black sharpie, it read " _sorry for the wait_ " on the foil. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'd wait forever if it meant you'd do this every time," Jared grinned.

"Just fuck me, would ya?" Jen scoffed teasingly earning him another slap on the ass.

"Patience," Jared snapped playfully even though he himself could barely detain himself. He moved onto the bed behind the blonde and placed a finger at the edge of Jen's hole. He whistled as his finger immediately slipped inside. "You prepped yourself and everything?"

"Wanted you to fuck me quickly," Jensen admitted, wiggling his butt in the process. "Can you please just do it. I'm so needy for it!"

"Oh, I know you are, Darling," Jared smirked, pulling his jeans and boxers off. He then unwrapped the condom and slipped it on before coating his dick with lube.

He slips in easily and before he knows it, he's already thrusting into the tight heat quick and deep. From below him Jensen is moaning and panting from pleasure, collapsing onto his elbows for better support.

Jared changes his position so that he's bent over the other actor and pistoling inside the tight ass of his. He bites his lip as hard as he can as he tries to draw out the pleasure the best he could, but in no time he's filling the condom. He continues to thrust lazily in Jen till he cums as well.

Jensen wraps the used condom up and throws it away before laying down to cuddle with his best friend. They lay like that for several minutes as Jared plays with Jen's hair and Jensen is laying on Jared's peck.

"I don't think I love my wife anymore," Jensen admits, breaking the silence, "I feel terrible but there is nothing I can do. I just don't feel the same way I did back when we got married."

"I feel the same way..." Jared says, comforting Jen. He kisses his forehead as they continue to lay quietly.

"I don't want Danneel to find out... it would break her heart! I still care about her and her feeling, just not the same way, you know?" Jensen explains, his breath coming in more rapidly.

"Hush... I understand what you mean and I feel the same way," Jared coos, soothing Jen while he evens out his breath. He kisses his head again as he whispers, "I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you, okay?"

"Okay...," Jen sighed, "I love you, Jare."

"I love you too, Jen."


	10. Give Your Heart A Break

Season 9 was beginning to come to a close as the holidays began rolling in. Everyone was required to go home to their families for Christmas and everyone was excited. Well, everyone except for Jared and Jensen.

They had managed to keep their relationship secret for several months, but now that they were going to be separated and actually faced with their wives, things were getting harder to hide. Several times fan would catch the two actors staring at each other during interviews and the internet would be blown up of J2 posts.

The two were laying in Jared's bed at the moment, tired and exhausted after having sex. The blonde's head rested on Jared's chest as they laid there without saying anything. They only had a few hours left together before they would take separate planes and head to their homes and back to their wives.

"I'm going to miss you," Jensen murmured as he kissed Jared's bicep. It was only two weeks but those two weeks would feel like forever without Jared there with him.

"I know. I'll miss you too. But before you know it, we'll be back here to finish the season," Jared replies, brushing his thumb soothingly against the older actor's soft cheek.

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." Jensen says as he bites his bottom lip with worry.

Jared suddenly flips them over so that he is on top of Jen and kisses his lips fiercely, "Of course I'm right."

Jensen laughs at that as he kisses back. After several moments of bites and kisses, he reaches blindly to the bedside table where he knew a box of condoms were stashed for moments like this. He opens it and rolls it onto Jared's already hard dick.

"Again?" Jared teases, moving his hand down between Jensen's legs to prod at the already used hole. Jen only moans in pleasure before shaking his head vigorously.

"We don't have much time, so we might as well make it good," Jensen stated as he ran his hands down Jared's muscled chest. Jared nods; there was no way he was gonna argue against that.

The brunette grabs the back of Jensen's legs as he raises them so that his knees were to his chin and there was a perfect view of his ass. Jared licked his lips as he dove forward to place an open-mouthed kiss to the opening. Jensen jerks back but that doesn't stop Jared as he continues to lick and bite at the sensitive skin.

"Jesus Christ!" Jensen screamed as his legs began to quake.

"You can call me Jared, ya know?" Jared smirked, pulling off just long enough to speak before going back at it.

"Oh, shut up," Jensen panted, clenching down on the brunette's tongue. He wasn't sure how long he could last if Jared kept doing what he was doing so he gently pulled him off of him, "Please. I need you."

"Alright, hang on," Jared calmed him as he moved Jensen's legs over his shoulders. While laying soft kisses on Jen's shoulder, Jared finally sank inside. He was loose from the previous fucking only minutes ago but it felt just as good.

Jared's thrusts were quick and brutal almost instantly. He knew how much Jensen loved being fucked rough every once in a while so he wouldn't hold back. From underneath him, Jensen was moaning and whimpering loudly from pleasure.

"Fuck, don't stop!" Jensen groaned, his eyes screwed tightly shut. In the background, the sound of the headboard of the bed was banging loudly against the wall, surely damaging the plaster.

"I fucking love you, Jen," Jared says as he comes close to his climax and rutted into Jen like lightning speed.

"Fucking. Love. You. Too," He moaned back in between some especially deep thrusts. Skin slapping against skin is what fills Jared's ears as he finally cums inside the condom, falling on top of Jensen in the process. He stays inside him as he reaches down to jerk him off. Jen cums with a moan of Jared's name before relaxing back into the sweat-soaked bedsheets.

Jared lazily gets rid of the condom before laying down beside his best friend. The cuddle like that for the longest time before Jared breaks the silence, "If anything happens, you can always call me and I will come for you- no questions asked."

"I love you, Jared. It's gonna suck being without you..." Jensen sighs, running a finger up and down Jared's chest.

"I know. I'll miss you like crazy too," Jared admits as he kisses his hairline. He then closes his eyes as he yawns, "Now go to sleep. We have a long flight back to Texas tomorrow."


	11. The NIghts

Jared stands in front of his home with uncertainty. The lights are on meaning Gen was inside waiting for him. He's barely texted or talked to her since the one incident. He felt guilty for ignoring her but he always felt even more guilty when they actually talked, so if he had to pick his battles, it was just easier to ignore her.

Inhaling a deep breath, Jared finally made his way to the door and stepped in. Gen was there almost immediately and drawing him into a kiss. He freezes and doesn't kiss back causing Gen to pull away. She acts like she didn't notice as she puts on a large smile.

"Oh, baby! I'm so happy you're finally home," Gen exclaims, wrapping her arm around Jared's waist as she leads him to the living room. "How was Vancouver?"

"It was fine," Jared replied shortly, trying his best not to seem annoyed. It was a long flight and all he wanted to do was call Jen to make sure he came back alright. Instead, Gen had to go and talk his ear off.

"That's good, I guess," Gen replied, her smile fading as she looked away awkwardly. It's quiet as they just stand there before Gen suddenly beamed, "I almost forgot! Here's your ring."

Jared's wife grabbed his hand as she dug into her pocket to pull out a wedding band. She slowly slipped it onto his ring finger before kissing it. It felt foreign around his finger after so many months without wearing it. Due to filming, he couldn't wear jewelry so he ended up leaving it with Gen for safe keeping.

He looked at it sadly as it reminded him that his marriage was falling apart. He wondered if Jen was wearing his ring now as well. The brunette shook his head as he faked a smile for his wife who was waiting patiently for him to say something.

"Thanks for keeping it safe, Babe," Jared said. The word "babe" felt strange coming from his mouth but he ignored it as he realized how happy it made Gen.

"Anything for the best husband ever," she smiled.

_More like the worst..._

"So I was thinking we could go out for a nice dinner," Genevieve suggested as he pulled herself closer to her spouse. She made a move to peck his lips but he moved just in time so that she only hit his cheek. Jared awkwardly pulled away as he made his way to their bedroom.

"Yup, sounds good to me," Jared called back. He didn't want to see Gen's face after the rejection.

It was already growing late so the couple just threw on some shoes and left to the nearest restaurant. It turned out to be some fancy place with tablecloths and candles. It was just his luck to be trapped in such a romantic place.

He was a gentleman throughout the evening though as he pulled out her chair and made small talk as they ate. Jared hoped it wasn't as awkward as he felt as Gen talked about what she did to keep herself busy while he was gone or how she has been getting to get quite friendly to Jensen's wife.

Thankfully, within 45 minutes, they were out of there and on their way back home. Gen tried to grab Jared's hand as he drove but he always dodged it by faking to have an itch or placing it o the driver's wheel.

What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't even fucking touch her without going crazy. And half the time, his mind was only Jensen instead of his wife.

At home, Jared was glad to shed off his clothes and change into some pajama bottoms. Once he was on the bed, he felt like he was in heaven. That was until Gen crawled in next to him wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and a bra and began snuggling into his frame. He moved to his side so that he back was facing toward her but it didn't stop her.

She slid her small hands up and Jared's bare back leaving goosebumps in their wake. She then moved herself closer so that her face was on Jared's neck where she started kissing and biting the skin there.

It wasn't until she grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her breasts that he blurted, "I'm not in the mood tonight! It's been a long day and I just want to sleep."

His wife doesn't answer for the longest time as she moves away from him to the other side of the bed. She then finally says,"Fine."

Jared left it at that. his stomach dropping at the sound of her voice. She was surely crying, but he couldn't make himself have sex with her. He just couldn't.

Feeling guilty and wrong, Jared finally fell asleep. He dreamt of him and Jensen back in Canada cuddling as they spoke random nonsense to each other. For the first time since he left Jensen, he smiled a real smile.


	12. Every Storm

**[8:04 AM] Jared: Make it home alright?**

**[10:48 AM] Jared: I know you're probably busy but text me when you can**

**[12:00 PM] Jared: Jen?**

**[2:52 PM] Jared: Okay, sorry to be pushy. Just worried :(**

Jared sighed as he looked down at his phone again. It was 5 PM now and still no answer from his co-worker. He really hoped Jensen was okay and not lying dead in a ditch somewhere. But, most likely the man was just busy. It was Christmas Eve after all... He was probably just enjoying the night with his wife and didn't want Jared ruining it for him.

"Honey, dinner is ready!" Gen called. Jared huffed a breath as he made his way to the kitchen where his wife had set up a lovely dinner. He had to give her credit, she was trying so damn hard to make him happy. So why couldn't he just be happy and enjoy it?

"Looks great, Darling," Jared answered honestly. Gen just hummed in appreciation. The two hadn't talked all that much since Jared had rejected Gen the night before. It was just awkward- or at least to Jared, it was.

She took a seat right next to Jared and placed a hand on his thigh causing him to tense. She removed it immediately and cleared her throat as she faked a smile, "Dig in."

The two ate in complete silence as the radio played old Christmas songs in the background. Once they were done, Gen stood from her seat and smiled at her husband before saying softly, " I have something for you, Jare-Bear. Just wait there and don't move."

Jared watched in confusion as she walked away toward their bedroom. She looked back and winked at him before closing the door. Jared sighed as he realized he never got her anything but then decided it was too late to worry about it now. He reached to check his phone to see if Jensen answered him but there still wasn't any messages.

"Jared! You can come in now!" Gen called from inside the bedroom. Checking the phone one last time Jared uncertainly walked toward the door. He held his breath as he opened it but instantly choked on the air. In front of him, Genevieve was displayed across the bed in only a Christmas lingerie and matching Santa hat.

"What the-" Jared begins but lost his words.

"I've been naughty this year," she whispered sexily, licking her bright red lips. Jared stood at the door, unable to move.

"What the hell are you doing, Genevieve?" He finally is able to ask.

"Whatever you want me to do," She replied, biting her lip while looking up at Jared with doe eyes. When he doesn't say anything, she begins to crawl off the bed and wrap her arms around his neck. She then pushes him backward onto the bed.

"You look ridiculous," He states, his patience running thin. She doesn't reply as she starts licking at his exposed collarbone. With a loud sigh, Jared gently pushes her off. "It's late and I'm tired."

"Bullshit!" She suddenly yells causing Jared's eyes to go wide. He had never heard her curse out loud before, let alone at him. She continues anyway, "What the hell has been wrong with you lately?"

"Nothing is fucking wrong, Gen," Jared lied, standing up so that he was above her.

"Yes, there is! Ever since you left for Vancouver you hardly talk to me! You blow me off every chance you get, and you never wanna have sex with me!" Gen screams as she grabs a blanket to cover herself.

"Oh, so it's wrong to not want to have sex? Has it not occurred to you that I'm just not in the mood?" Jared argues.

"That is the biggest lie ever! You were fricken' jacking off in the shower this morning so don't even tell me you aren't "in the mood"!"

Jared bites his lip at that. She was right about the jacking off part. He had woken up to an erection and hurried off to the shower so that he could think of Jensen.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore," she sniffs as she gets up from the bed, blanket still wrapped around her body. "Just get out of here. I can't even look at you."

Jared exhales heavily as he nods his head. Maybe he deserved this. But he knew he couldn't spend one more day with Gen, so he packed a bag of his clothes and drove to the closest hotel. Tired of today and all of the chaos, Jared falls asleep as soon as he hits the bed.

\--

It's 3 in the morning when Jared's phone goes off, and he hurries to answer.

_Unknown Number_

"Hello?" he answers groggily as he rubs his eyes from sleep.

"Jare?"

"Jensen?!" Jared perks up at the voice.

"Yeah, it's me. I need you to pick me up."

"I'm leaving now. Where are you?"

Jensen gave the street number he was on as Jared hurried to his car.

"What are you doing using a pay phone?" Jared asked as he drove. He had at least a thirty-minute drive but it sucked to know Jensen was alone and on the side of a street where anything could happen. He pressed down on the pedal more.

"I'll explain when you get me. I'm gonna run out of time and I don't have any more coins. I love y-"

Fuck!

"I love you too Jen," Jared sighed into the phone.

Twenty-six minutes of constant worry later and finally Jared was able to see Jensen. He had his arms wrapped around himself to warm himself against the December air. Once he saw Jared's car, he immediate ran to the car. Jared made sure to turn the heat as high as it would go as Jensen climbed in, shivering and wet from the snow.

Jared doesn't hesitate as he grabs Jensen's chin and kisses his cold lips deeply. Jensen's eyes slip closed as he lets Jared kiss him. The younger of the two then slaps Jensen as he scolds, "What the hell are you doing wandering around in the fucking snow all alone?"

Jensen frowns as he rubs his now sore cheek, "What happened to no questions asked?"

When Jared doesn't answer, Jensen sighs," I'll tell you when we get back to your place. Hopefully, Gen will let us have a moment alone to talk."

"About that..." Jared starts causing Jensen took over at him, " We had a fight so I'm staying at a Hotel for tonight."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're in the doghouse as well?" Jared jokes, nudging Jensen in the arm.

"You have no idea..." Jensen says with a hint of sadness in his voice. Jared pressed his lips together as he reached for the blonde's hand. Jensen lets him and they hold hands all the way back to the motel.

Once they are inside and the door is closed, Jared looks to Jensen, "Okay, explain what happened."

"I told Danneel I didn't love her anymore," Jensen admits after a moment of hesitation. "She threw a fit, and she started screaming and throwing things. She broke my phone so that's why I had to use the pay phone to call you. What happened to you?"

"I didn't want to have sex with Gen so she kicked me out," Jared said as he sat on the bed.

"Sounds like we are both screwed," Jensen laughed half-heartedly as he moved to stand between Jared's legs. He leaned down to kiss him softly. Jared moved his head down Jen's back to grab at his ass causing the blonde to whisper, "I don't feel like having sex tonight if that's okay."

"Cuddles?" Jared asked, looking up at his best friend with puppy eyes. Unable to resist, Jensen nodded.

The two laid down so that they were spooning with Jared as the big spoon and Jensen as the little spoon. The younger of the two actors kissed Jensen's head as they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Safe and Sound

"Merry Christmas, baby," Jared whispered into Jensen's ear as he began to wake up. The taller of the two had been up for a while now, just watching Jen sleep peacefully. He was afraid to ruin the moment by waking him up so instead, he waited till he woke himself. It was nearly noon now and the sun light up the room.

"Hmm," Jensen hummed, blindly kissing Jared's mouth before opening his eyes and revealing green emeralds. "Merry Christmas."

"I was thinking we could have a nice lunch out and then maybe after we could..." Jared trailed off as he slid his finger down to Jensen's bulge. He then paused as he bit his lip and looked innocently at the other actor. "...ya know."

"Yeah... that sounds good," Jen breathed, licking his lips as he watched Jared slowly rub at his growing erection. But in second the hand disappears and Jared is rolling out of bed.

" _After_ lunch," Jared winked as he looked behind to the bed. He then vanished into the bathroom.

"You fucking tease," the blonde grumbled as he throws the blankets off of him and moving to stand on his feet. He sighed as he realized he needed a shower. He looked at the slightly ajar door with a smirk as the faucet was turned on.

Jensen took slow small steps as he peeked inside the already steamed up room. Jared's naked body was visible behind the fogged glass door causing Jen's smile to widen further. The actor was quick to shed his clothes off quietly before Jared noticed; he then his made his way to the shower door before opening it quickly causing Jared to jump in surprise.

"Mind if I join?" Jen smiled charmingly as his eyes move up and down Jared's naked, wet frame. The larger of the two merely nods as he takes a step back in order to make room. The area is an awkward fit for two grown men but they make due so that their chests are right against each other's as they share the warm spray of water between them.

Jensen doesn't even hesitate before grabbing Jared's jaw and drawing him in for a kiss. Jared doesn't protest as he kisses back. As their mouth battle for dominance, Jared begins to slide a hand down the blonde's tan torso to his dick. He wraps a hand around it loosely as he tries to make the other man hard for him.

"What happened to after lunch?" Jen replied sassily as he pulled away from the kiss. He's immediately is brought back as Jared's teeth bite roughly at his lips.

"Fuck after. Need you now," Jared growls as he places his other hand on Jensen's ass where he began to knead at the skin. The older of the couple simply moans as he pushes his hips into the strong, large hand.

"Okay," he whimpers in response. Jared doesn't leave any more room to talk as he immediately spins Jensen around so that his back was to him. Then, with a hand at the bottom of Jen's lower back, he was slowly eased into a bending position with his face against the cold shower wall.

"Hand me that," Jared grunted as he motioned for the bottle of soap on the shower shelf. Confused, Jen gives it to him wordlessly. The sound of a bottle popping open echoes through the room before slicked fingers began to prod at Jensen's hole. The bottom gasps as an unexpected digit slips inside him with a slight burn,

Jared knew the soap wasn't as efficient as lube but it got the job done as he poured a generous amount onto his fingers and Jensen's opening. He made quick work of stretching Jen out as he became more and more eager. It felt like forever since he last fucked the man. He craved the touch and loving words that always came afterward.

"Are you good enough? Fuck, I need you..." Jared gritted out. He was only two fingers in while Jen usually took three or four but he was sure they could manage. Jensen only nods a quick yes as he scraped his blunt nails down the smooth surface of the tile of the wall.

The head of Jared's cock disappeared into Jensen's ass as he slowly pushed himself in, stopping every few seconds to let Jen breathe. The larger actor groans loudly as he bottoms out, water spraying onto his face and down his chest.

Jensen then whimpers in pleasure as Jared begins to thrust in and out of him, not even a condom separating them. It was then that Jensen realized they weren't using a condom and moaned especially louder. It felt so much dirtier and sexier without the latex between them and he wondered why they hadn't done this way sooner.

As the thrusts became harder and deeper, Jensen's dick began to leak with pre-cum, mixing with the water as they vanished down the drain. Jared placed his hand on the shower wall for support as he hiked Jensen's leg up creating a whole new angle.

"Fuck!" Jensen moaned as his prostate was pounded against over and over. His hand on his member kept pace with Jared's thrusts and before he knows it, he's seeing white as he cums all over his hand and the shower tiles.

Jared blinked through his soaked hair as he watched Jen paint the walls. Something deep in him becomes desperate at the action causing him to growl and rut into Jensen roughly. He chants his name as he becomes closer to his climax.

Suddenly remembering he didn't have a condom, Jared pulls out quickly and cums all over Jensen's ass cheeks. He closes his eyes as if to savor the great view before the water washes over the skin and all evidence is gone- besides Jensen's spent hole.

Jared doesn't say anything as he grabs the body wash again and pours some into his hand. He slowly and gently begins to wash Jensen's body. Once his body is clean he moves on onto his hair. His fingertips massage through the other man's scalp making him moan blissfully. If Jared didn't know better, he would think Jen liked this more than the actual sex. He huffs a laugh at just the thought.

Jensen gives the same attention to Jared before they get out and dry off. Jen licks his lips as his eyes gaze over Jared's wet body; he didn't think he would ever stop being so amazed at how hot the man was.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Jared finally asks as he slips on underwear.

"I was thinking we could just pick something up and eat here," Jensen suggests as he bites his lip. Jared looks up at him with a smirk.

"Yeah you sneaky bastard, I know what you're getting at," Jared laughs causing Jensen to laugh in return. He then jokes,"Is having sex with me that great?"

"Weeell," Jen draws out before making them both go into a fit of laughter.

Jared only shakes his head as he throws on some pants and a nice shirt. "Alright. Well, you stay here while I get something. Don't miss me too much!"

The brunette winks before disappearing behind the door. Jen chuckles and rolls his eyes as he flops onto the bed in only his underwear. He let out a sigh as he laid there staring at the ceiling; he was beginning to feel sore down there and the last thing he wanted to do was sit for an hour in public with paparazzi and fans suffocating him.

Jared was back in no time with two boxes of Chinese takeout and a smile. Humming contently, Jen sat up earning him a kiss and a box of the food. The two talked about random things as they eat, interrupting each other for a kiss every once in a while.

Jensen was laughing about something Jared said, his face lighting up as he tried to hide his eyes. Jared could only manage a bright smile at how fucking cute Jensen was. Putting the boxes aside, he leaned forward to push his lips onto Jensen's shutting up almost instantly. Neither pulled away as they made out on the bed.

Things progressed till they were both naked and still making out heavily, both supporting heavy erections. Jared was the first to reach down and hold both their dicks together as he rubbed them together, creating a delicious friction. Jen held his head back as he moaned deep in his throat letting Jared nip and kiss at his adam's apple and collarbone. He made his way down the slightly older man's body. Jensen pulled gently at Jared's hair once he reached his belly button where he licked the skin before blowing cold air onto it creating goosebumps.

With a smirk on his face, Jared rose to kiss Jen's lips again where they continued to kiss deeply. The two were growing close to their second orgasms of the day just by the quick pumps of Jared's wrist.

In what felt like seconds, it was over and the men were cumming all over each other with silly smiles etched on their face. Jared collapsed onto the bed, Jensen soon following.

"Best fucking Christmas Present ever," Jen panted as he rested his cheek on Jared's bare peck. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Jared whispered as he kissed Jen's forehead gently.

It was just growing dark outside as they laid and cuddled as they watched a movie. Halfway through the movie Jensen lifted his head so that he could look at Jared.

"I think divorces are needed. We can't keep doing this while we are married. I wanna be with you Jare... not Danneel," Jen says softly with a frown. Jared is speechless for a moment before he answers slowly.

"You're right," Jared agrees, "We will tell them tomorrow if that is what you really want."

"Okay... tomorrow," Jensen says absent-mindedly. He clears his throat as he looks up again with watery eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too... so much," Jared says honestly as he gathers the blonde into his arms. He quiets him with another kiss. They go back to being quiet as they went back to their movie.

Jared looked down to see Jensen and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be rough, but he would do anything if it was for Jensen.


	14. Judas

It was the day after and again Jared found himself looking up at his own house with a bad feeling in his stomach. There were two ways this could go. Gen could either accept the truth and move on or she could become angry and make Jared's life a living hell. He really hoped it was the first option. He didn't even want to think of the possibility of his wife going to the public and risking his career by spreading lies.

Closing his eyes briefly, he took a step forward and opened the door. Nothing happened at the first- just complete silence- when suddenly a crash came from somewhere deep in the house. Thinking of worst-case scenario, Jared ran toward the sound to find Genevieve crying on the floor. It was only then that Jared noticed his surroundings.

It looked like a wild animal had come in and destroyed the house from top to bottom. Lamps, picture frames, vases, and awards were all shattered on the floor. There was a large hole in the wall where something was clearly thrown against. Even the couch had a large gash in the fabric.

Jared sighed to himself as he looked back at his wife. He looked just as disastrous as the house with day-old makeup running down her face, a half-empty wine bottle in one hand and their wedding picture in the other. Jared looked closely and could see that there was a large X carved where his face should be.

"I want a divorce," Jared says quietly, his throat closing in as he said it.

He barely has time to duck as the wine bottle was chucked at his head, the red substance flying everywhere in the process. Gen cries even harder at that, crying heart-wrenching sobs into her hands. Jared couldn't stop it as his heart broke for her, knowing this was all his fault.

The actor moved to his knees right beside the woman and forced her head to lay on his chest in hopes of calming her. She struggles to get away but Jared holds tight. "Shhh" Jared hushed, gently running his fingers through her hair till her struggles cease. God, he felt like the biggest dick for doing this, but it needed to be done. For Jensen.

"I want a divorce," Jared repeats. Gen just shakes her head "no" into his chest.

"Are you cheating on me?" She croaks after a long moment of silence. Jared's breath stops for a second as he thinks of how to answer her. When he doesn't, Gen continues, "With who? Do... Do I know her?"

Jared bites his lip as he lightly grips Gen's shoulders and moves her so that they are looking at each other. He inhales sharply, "I can't tell you that right now... I'm sorry."

God dammit! Now his voice was shaking. What happened to him being tough about this?

Gen just nods in painful understanding, new tears rushing from her eyes.

"This is for the best, Gen! I can't stay here and pretend that nothing happened to us when I left for Vancouver. We just aren't the same as we used to be! _I'm_  not the same I used to be," Jared states, trying to reason with her. "You deserve someone who isn't gonna lie and say they love you every night! You deserve better than me."

She tries to hold back more tears but fails miserably as she lets out a sob. "I love you..."

"I hope you know there was a time when I loved you too... but that time is over, Genevieve," Jared responds sadly. " _We_ are over."

It falls silent again as Gen cries into Jared's shirt, surely leaving wet spots and mascara stains on his shirt but he doesn't complain. He just rocks her in his arms as she cried.

"Fine..." Gen finally says, shocking Jared. He quickly composes himself as he looks down at her sadly. She doesn't dare look at him back as she whispers weakly, "If that is what you want then fine... I can't stop you."

"I'm glad you understand," Jared says. Gen doesn't respond. Instead, she just moves away from Jared and he lets her. With a sigh, he stands up and brushes his shirt off awkwardly. He takes a step toward the door when he remembers something. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out the wedding band. He bends down to grab her hand and places the ring in her palm before curling her fingers into a fist around it.

He then walks to the door and opens it. He hesitates as he looks back at Gen. He can feel his own tears start to form as he sniffles. He clears his throat again as he says," We will discuss divorce situations with my lawyer next week. I will make sure you keep the house and everything...You will find someone a million times better than me, I know it, Gen. Somone who will love you for the rest of their life because you fucking deserve every ounce of it. I am so sorry I put you through all this... I may not love you in the same way anymore, but I will always care for you."

And with that Jared left and headed back to the motel where Jensen was surely waiting for him.


	15. The Fighter

As soon as Jared enters the door of the Hotel, he's immediately swooped into a kiss. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know those soft, plush lips were Jensen's. Jen pulls off and looked at Jared worriedly. The younger of the two sure looked like a wreck with red-rimmed eyes and worry-bitten lips.

"Awe, baby, how'd it go?" Jensen cooed as he brought Jared into a hug.

"It was actually better than I expected," Jared laughed half-heartedly as he sniffled into the crook of the other man's neck. Jensen patted his back and kissed his temple. After several minutes, Jared was calm enough to pull away and look at Jensen. He inhaled sharply once he finally noticed the small gash above his left eyebrow.

Jared immediately grabbed his chin and moved Jen's head around so that he could see the wound better. He grew angry as his eyebrows furrowed in worry, "What the hell happened?"

Jensen looked confused at first as he reached up to touch the deep scratch before suddenly pulling away with a hiss, "Danneel got upset and started throwing everything she could lay her hands on. She got me with a notepad. I didn't think it would leave a mark..."

Jared tutted as he brought Jensen to the bed and ordered him to sit as he got an emergency kit out from the bathroom.

"It isn't that big of a deal, Jared," Jen tries to convince him as he came back with the bright red container.

"You're bleeding Jen. It's a big deal to me. Just hold still," Jared said as he pulled out a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol. Jen did as asked and held still.

"Ow!" Jen yelped as Jared patted the alcohol on the wound. The brunette doesn't stop however as he poked his tongue out between his lips in concentration.

"Stop being a baby. Almost done," Jared finally says earning him a look. He throws the bloody cotton ball aside as he grabs for a band-aid. He gently places it over the area before kissing it softly.

"Are you done playing Doctor now?" Jensen grumbles.

"Yup," Jared teases, kissing the blonde's nose. Jensen couldn't stay mad at that face as he finally slipped a smile.

"So did Genevieve agree to the divorce?" Jen asked, unable to stop himself.

"Yeah, she did. What about Danneel?" Jared asked as he pulled Jensen into his arms.

"After a  _lot_ convincing, yeah," Jensen smiled slightly. The two were left in silence as they found comfort in each other's breathing.

"We should go back to Vancouver," Jared suddenly suggests. Jensen just blinks at him, but before he can ask any questions, Jared begins to explain, " I mean, we can just find a place there for just you and me. Then during filming season, we will be right there..."

Jensen thought about it for a moment before smiling, "Yeah... I think that would be a good idea..."

"Let's go tonight! Just pack up what we have and leave. We can be there in five hours- six at tops!" Jared sat up to look at Jensen excitedly.

"Let's do it," Jen laughs. Jared kisses him on the lips before moving to his feet and beginning to pack his bag. The green-eyed man could only roll his eyes at how crazy this was, but he got up as well and stuffed his few belongings into a bag.

\---

It only took eight hours for the two to arrive in Canada and book a hotel. They were already planning to check houses tomorrow. This was their new beginning to start fresh.

They had a little over a week before SPN would finish up shooting for Season 9 and then they would have a few months to themselves.

Jared looked at the sleeping form beside him with a smile. It was 3 AM, but Jared couldn't seem to sleep so instead, he thought. He imagined him and Jensen in some cute, suburban house with a white picket fence with two gold wedding bands on their fingers. He even pictured the two of them raising a kid along with a couple dogs together.

"Why are you still up?" Jensen murmured as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Just thinking..." Jared answered as he stared into the darkness.

"About what?" Jensen asked tiredly.

"Us."

It goes quiet.

"I love you, Jare."

"I love you too, Jen."


	16. Epilogue

***Almost two years later***

It was the first day of shooting for Season 11 and the boys were lounging in their shared trailer. They had three hours to kill before they were required to be on set, so they just laid on the bed, lazily holding hands and watching television.

Growing bored, Jensen sat up and paused the TV. He then looked at his partner, "We should do something."

"Like what?" Jared replied, sitting up as well. He had to admit that he was starting to get bored as well.

"I don't know..." Jen frowned as he looked away, searching the room for help when suddenly his eyes caught the computer on the table. He smiled as he suggested, "We should do a Livestream. It's been forever since we did one."

Jared bites his lip as he thinks the idea over. The last time they did a Livestream it resulted in him blowing up at the fans and Jensen hating him for a week. But, on the other hand, it was what broke the stone between them and started what they had now. He eventually lets out an uneasy, "Okay."

Jensen leaps off the bed and grabs the laptop before bringing it back. He hands it to Jared as he pulls out his phone. "Here, set it up while I tweet it."

The brunette only rolls his eyes as he opens the computer and sets everything up, and in no time he has it all up and running. He wraps a hand around Jen's waist as he pulls him closer so that he can gently kiss his head. "You ready, baby?"

"Always," Jen replies as he turns his head to peck Jared on the lips.

Jared sighed as he hit the "Start Livestream" button causing their faces to pop up on camera in the bottom corner.

Nobody knew about them for sure, even though a lot of people expect it. The reaction of all their fans finding out was the hardest part; he felt like he would be letting Jen down if only negative feedback came back. People were vicious and he didn't want his boyfriend involved. And yes,  _boyfriend_. They were exclusive now.

The number of people joining increased slowly at first till suddenly they were coming in by the hundreds. Jared smiled as he skimmed through all the nice comments. He waved his hand excited as he chuckled a "Hello" to their sudden crowd, Jensen then joining in with his own welcome.

"It's been so long since we've done one of these. It's nice to keep in touch with you guys like this. We'll answer any question, just tweet Jen over here and we'll try to get to as many as we can," Jared stated to the screen. He glanced at the comments and read a random one, "CasTheAngel04 asks... Will you two be attending Comic-con this year?"

"Hell yeah, we will! I love Comic-con. We get to meet a bunch of you guys there and it's just a load of fun," Jen answers, looking up from his phone to answer the question. Jared nods in agreement as Jensen goes back to reading his Twitter. He finds a question and reads it out loud, "Got a question from Super-Natural-Girl. If you could be any other character than your own, who would it be?"

"Dean," Jared says in perfect sync as Jen says "Sam."

The two look at each other and laugh, shaking their heads at each other. Without thinking, Jared wraps his arms around Jensen and brings him closer to his body. It's too late once he notices his mistake. He looks wide-eyed at the camera as he pulls away from the blonde quickly. Jensen was biting his lip with worry.

The comments and social media were already going ballistic over what happened and Jared silently cursed himself. He really didn't want them to come out this way. Reluctantly he looked at the comments, expecting rude words and threats. Instead, he found the opposite.

OMG IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?! #J2FORLIFE

I CaN't BeLiEvE It!!1!1 J2 IS REAL ASKDHASIJ

YYYAAAAASSSS GOOAAAALLLS

_Number 1 wish has FINALLY come true! :D_

_I lOve ThIS_

_HOLY FUCK! TELL ME IM NOT SEEING THINGS!!!!! #J2_

_U guys R so sweet 2gether!!AWWE_

_Knew it from the start! LONG LIVE J2_

_There is no denying that they are together. I mean did you SEE that move Jared made on Jensen??_

_WHOOP WHOOP THe SHip HAS SailED!!_

_KAWI!!! >_<_

Jared swallowed thickly as he looked away from the screen to Jensen. The man was pale and worrying on his lip as he skimmed through the comments just as Jared did.

"Well, guess the whole world knows now,"Jen finally sighed, giving a watery smile to the camera. Jared sighed as well. He knew it must have been awkward with the silence, but awkwardness was the least of his worries. He just fucked up their biggest secret in front of the pretty much their entire fan base.

Jared reads more comments, almost tempted to shut down the Livestream but something stops him. He hadn't seen one bad comment out of the million popping up on the screen. Were people really this supportive of them? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Um...," Jared starts. He knew he was getting risky, but he held his breath as he wrapped a reassuring arm around Jensen's waist. The smaller of the two tenses at the touch before melting into him as Jared continued, "Any more questions?"

Jen looked shyly up at Jared with a confused look. Jared only shushed him as he promised, "Everything will be okay."

"Okay... I believe you," Jen whispered as he laid his head on Jared's chest and looked at the camera.

"When did your relationship start?" Jared read off the screen. He licked his lips nervously as he answered, "We uh- became exclusive about two years, but when we actually started... exploring our options with each other was a little over that; Five months maybe?"

Jen was slowly beginning to regain his focus and courage as he grabbed Jared's hand off the screen and held it in a tight grip. Jared looked at him for a long moment as he tried to see what the man was thinking but nothing seemed to show.

"Emma asks... Do you live together? We-uh- yeah, we live in a nice house here in Vancouver so that when we are off shooting Supernatural, we can stay at the house without all the planes and crap. It's much simpler than taking a six-hour back flight to Texas," Jared stated. He eyed Jen in the corner of his eye in search of any signs that he was uncomfortable. He motions for Jensen to read out loud the next question. Jen eyed the computer and Jared before pulling the laptop into his lap.

"Why did you keep the relationship secret for so long?" Jensen asked, swallowing thickly. He then looked to Jared a little guiltily, "We were both just afraid of the outcomes of coming out. There are a lot of people out there who wouldn't approve and may take it out on us or people we care about; like you guys

"There is a lot of pressure when you are an actor that so many people admire and like, and there is always gonna be the fear that people will think of you less just for things like being homosexual," Jared joined in. He then adds as he sees the comments coming in like a flood, "But now I'm starting to see that it was a mistake for being so scared because you guys are so fricken supportive over everything. You are our world, so thank you."

Jared glances to Jensen who was starting to tear up and he brings the smaller of the two actors into his arms. Ignoring the camera for a second, he kisses Jensen's temple. He then grabs Jensen's phone and scrolls through Twitter till he finds a question for them He hesitates before saying it out loud; the question had a bitter truth to it.

"'Do your Ex-Wives know about the relationship? If so, how'd they take it?' Dean_Sam_Adam asks," Jared reads. He licks his lips with a sigh, "As most of you know, Jensen and I both got divorces in late December a couple years ago. A few months after the terms were agreed, we sat Danneel and Genevieve down and told them everything. Gen took it surprisingly well and was happy for us. Danneel..."

"...Not so much," Jen finished. He looked away from the camera for a moment before explaining, "She had the right to be upset so I don't blame her. But she does not support Jared and me, which is very hard."

Jensen takes a moment to read the comments to distract himself before he finds a commonly asked question: "Will you get married soon?"

Jared smiles at that and chuckles softly, "Uh- yeah. I mean, we've talked about getting married, but it probably won't happen until the Supernatural series is over. That way we will just have all the time we need for a nice wedding. It'll be nice no matter what."

The stream of comments was relentless as person after person asked a gazillion questions or to just say hi or 'i love you'. One caught Jared's eye and he clicked on it to make it bigger.

"Hey, Jared, did you think that you would ever be here at this point when you said on your last Livestream 'J2 is not a thing and will never be'," Jared sighed. He shook his head slowly as he thought back to the moment so long ago, "Yeah, I remember that and I apologize to you guys who were watching that day. I was going through a lot and all the talk about the J2 ship was hitting a little too close to home at the time and I guess I just freaked out. Trust me, if I could take it back, I would because that was the biggest lie I've ever told. But to answer your question, no, I didn't actually think that the thing I have between me and Jensen would ever possibly come to where it is now, but I'm glad it did happen. I'm the happiest I've ever been with him."

Jared looked at Jensen and gave him a smile. He stopped thinking for a moment as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the blonde's.

"J2 is here to live and it's here to stay. Forever."


End file.
